


Wondrous

by galiastaro



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, THIS HAUNTED ME, Wonder Woman AU, it probably sucks but I need to get rid of it, there's a whole bunch of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galiastaro/pseuds/galiastaro
Summary: Hidden away on the Isle of Jakku, the Jakkuvian warriors live and train to protect the world from the Darkness, a deadly proponent of the mystical Force.Rey, a child born of the Force, comes of age and discovers that the world is not as black and white as the Light and Darkness when she follows a pilot into a war torn reality.(Rey fixed her gaze on Leia. “I-- Why didn't you tell me before?”Leia smiled sadly. “Because I tried to forget. Now, you have a chance that I never had. Save the world, Rey."Rey nodded, hugging Leia tightly.“Be careful in the world of men, Rey. They do not deserve you,” Leia whispered into her ear.)(Wonder Woman AU, but with some new twists on the story to better adapt the characters to that universe.)





	Wondrous

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this months ago and wrote it with no intention of it ever getting past five pages. Now, it's at, like, twenty something, and I need to get rid of it before it becomes an obsession.
> 
> Any errors are my own, I'll apologize in advance. I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

Rey was seven years old when she first ran away from the palace. The Isle of Jakku was small, but she managed to escape her governess, the Mistress Plutt, and make her way to the training grounds. There, she watched her sisters battle and fight, practicing for the eternal war to come. She watched a woman by the name of Jyn Erso fight with a particular ferocity and mimicked her moves, trying to acquire the style of fighting that she was using.

But of course, Mistress Plutt pulled her back, and she was, once more, forced into the studies of learning a another new language.

The next time she successfully escaped was when she was nine; she found a lady by the name of Leia, a senator on the Council, who offered to teach her the art of Jakkuvian fighting. Leia was a beautiful and kind woman who didn't see Rey as just a child, and Rey gladly accepted her new (secret) place under Leia’s wing.

At night, after Mistress Plutt would begin to dreadfully snore from her room next door, Rey would duck out her window carefully, thankful that she was only on the second floor of the palace, and join Senator Leia in the wooded clearings next to the training fields. It was there that Rey learned how to fight with a sword, shoot with a bow, defend with a shield, and her personal favorite, fight with a staff. But she also heard legends from Leia, things her adoptive grandmother, the Duchess of the Isle, Satine, would not share with her. Her favorite, though, was not just a story or legend, but was true.

“There is a singular Force that holds everything we see, everything we are, together. It is simply known as the Force, and like humans, it has two sides, that of the Light and that of the Darkness. We were created of the Light, to keep the balance if mankind ever became too cruel and tipped the scales. 

“But some humans began to venture further into the Darkness, sacrificing their souls for unnatural powers. The last being to do so that we were forced to fight went by the name of Palpatine, and he corrupted innocent souls into being harbingers of death and chaos. Since Palpatine’s defeat, we have had balance, but we are ever vigilant. This is why we train daily; we must be ready for when the Darkness returns. This is why we are separate from the world, so we may maintain our Light without fear of human corruption. 

“This is why it is a miracle you came to us, darling Rey, because we are all sisters. There are no children because the Force wills it so, but you were created by the Force after we had matured. Along with you, the Force delivered a weapon, a saber able to defeat the Darkness within.”

After telling her the story, Leia had escorted her to where the saber was kept, in the most secure part of the Isle's armory. The saber was beautiful. It was silver, intricately carved, but had no blade. None of the warriors had been able to discover how it was that it functioned, so it remained on its pedestal next to the other artifacts within the Isle’s fortress.

Rey imagined wielding it on a snowy field against a faceless enemy.

When Rey was fourteen, Satine found the pair training in the woods. Satine, furious and scared, dismissed Rey to the palace, and pulled Leia aside. 

“The more she knows, the sooner she will feel the pull to leave. You know this; why are you so determined to train her?” Satine questioned, her expression conveying a feeling of betrayal.

“You know damn well why, Duchess. You may have forbid me from leaving, but that world needs her. No one else can maintain--”

“It's their world, Senator! Why should I send my granddaughter to face the problems that they create for themselves?” Satine interrupted.

“Because it was once your world, too, Satine,” Leia hissed. “I know about the one called ago Obi-Wan. I know about everything! And if you prevent me from preparing Rey from her destiny, so will every Jakkuvian on this Isle!”

Leia’s chest was heaving with heavy breaths as the last remnants of her threat echoed through the dark forest. Satine stared back at her, unbelieving that she could blackmail her leader, her friend into sending her beloved grandchild into the world of humans. 

Satine sighed. “Obi-Wan Kenobi created this haven for us after Palpatine’s ascension so that we could be ready for the next time the Darkness rose. You would be wise to remember his sacrifice rather than sully it. Rey will report to you for training in the morning. If you're so intent on preparing her, do it right.” She turned on her heel, mounted her horse, and followed the direction that Rey had gone.

\---

“Rey, keep your staff up!” Jyn called to her from Leia’s side. “Use it as an extension of yourself!”

Rey lifted her staff, spinning it in a wide arc to repel her incoming attacker. She twisted it to knock the sword from Jessika’s hand and followed with a sweep at her feet. Jessika fell to the ground with a thud, but Rey saw her smile as she reached for her sword to move from the training grounds after her defeat. 

At nineteen, Rey was a force to be reckoned with. Sparring one on one was never challenging enough, so Jyn enlisted six or so Jakkuvians to take Rey on together. Today, the warriors were gathered to spectate, as was Satine, and Rey was set on impressing her.

The tell-tale whistle of an arrow approached from behind, and Rey held her staff to the side, perpendicular to the ground, and spun it in her grip to snap the arrow in half as it flew by. She then turned and ran towards the crouched archer, a well-trained sniper named Aurra. She dodged several more arrows and leapt, twisting in the air so as to get above and behind Aurra in order to disarm her. Her staff flowed as an extension, as Jyn had suggested, and mauled the wooden bow in half. Thankfully, it was just a training bow and not Aurra’s prized hunting bow.

Aurra darkly chuckled as she collected the remnants of the bow and stalked from the field to join the growing collection of Jakkuvian warriors at her Grandmother’s side to spectate the match. Rey turned once more to see only one warrior remaining, one of the best swordswomen, Asajj Ventress. She held two blades in her hands and twisted them preparation. Her grin was only mildly concerning as she charged at Rey. 

Ventress raised both blades in an attempt to bring them both down on Rey’s shoulders. 

Fighting dirty as always, Rey thought as she lifted her staff parallel to the ground to block the swings and jarr Ventress’s grip on the leather-wrapped hilts of her blades. Ventress recovered quickly, pulling one blade back in favor of a focused attack on Rey’s right side. Rey blocked it just in time, whipping her staff forward to strike Ventress’s wrist. 

Ventress yelled, her hand dropping the sword in favor of being cradled close to her body, and ferociously made a last ditch attempt to strike Rey with her remaining sword. She spun, using her larger form to push Rey back and lose a proper grip on the staff, and raised her sword to push right at the girl’s heart.

Rey heard the voices of the defeated warriors rising to reprimand Ventress; it was a clear rule that it is not permitted to intend for severe bodily harm, including death.

Rey panicked, dropping her staff and crossing her forearms across the other in an ‘X’ shape, hopeful that the golden vambraces and linen arm wraps would protect her arms from being too mangled. 

Ventress’s blade fell, but it never struck Rey. 

As Rey’s vambraces glanced against each other, a bright golden light emanated from the armor. It shattered Ventress’s sword and shoved the woman a good fifteen feet back, away from Rey, who was now crouched on the ground from the force exerted. She stared, semi-scared and semi-awed, at her vambraces.

Satine was now on her feet, staring at her granddaughter with unimaginable fear and pity in her gaze. Leia was by her side, a well-hidden but well-meaning smile of pride behind her cool facade.

Rey stared back at her grandmother in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She stared at her hands. The warriors stared at Rey in shock, not daring to move towards her. Then, with no particular grace, she ran from the field, into the wooded forests, towards the cliffs. 

She heard the clamours of her sisters behind her, rushing to check Ventress for any injuries, asking what had just happened. None dared follow Rey, though. 

Rey fell to her knees at the edge of the cliffs, shaking her head. She stared down at her hands, twisting them about to see if anything was amiss with her physiology. Nothing was, though. 

But she had just pushed a woman back and shattered her weapon. Surely something had caused--

Rey’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud whirring. Her eyes snapped up to view a contraption sputtering thick smoke as it fell towards the pristine waters surrounding the Isle. She heard a muffled yell from the machine; someone was trapped inside.

Her instincts took over as she stood and dove headfirst off the cliffs.

\---

His name was Poe Dameron, and he said he was a pilot for the Alliance. 

No Jakkuvian knew what that meant, of course. So, the elder wisewoman, Ahsoka, used her knowledge of the Force to tap into his memories. There, she saw a war that could be rivaled by only one other: the Civil War instigated by the evil being of the Darkness, Palpatine. She saw a new regime backed by the Darkness, one going by the name of the First Order led by a vicious man named Armitage Hux. 

Rey, who was obligated to attend the pilot’s questioning, stood alongside her grandmother. Other warriors that were present were obviously on edge at being near the mysterious girl who had released what could be considered magic.

A sharp pain filled her head as she saw the images Ahsoka described. Death, pain, torment, a mask of black and chrome. She grasped at her skull and fell to her knees, muttering for the pain to stop. 

Leia had rushed to her side from her seat. “Rey? What's wrong?”

Rey looked around after the torrential flow of images and memories stopped, chest heaving as she gathered her bearings. She cleared her throat. “I… I apologize. I somehow saw what Ahsoka was describing as she spoke it. It was… It was nothing less than horrifying.”

Satine nodded, placing a gentle hand on her granddaughter’s wrist. “It sounds so. Pilot, who is fighting this war?”

“The First Order,” Poe insisted. “When they first started taking over other countries, some rallied and formed what they called the Alliance. The soldiers call it the Resistance, though.”

Ahsoka nodded, confirming that the statement was true. 

“And you-- Why did you seek us out?” Satine asked.

“I didn't mean to-- I was escaping their base when they managed to hit my engine. When I started to go down, I fell through something, like jelly. Then, I was here.”

Satine raised an eyebrow, gaze hardening as she turned to Ahsoka for verification. 

The wisewoman’s voice was perturbed when she spoke. “He speaks the truth. Our barrier is failing.”

The voices of the present warriors filled the chamber as they spoke, all of them arguing that he must be lying somehow.

“If the barrier is failing,” Satine murmured, “something is amiss.”

Rey turned to look at her grandmother for making the understatement of the century, but she had risen from her throne.

“Send the pilot back to his rooms. I must meet with my Council to deliberate.”

The warriors flanking Poe nodded and pulled him to his feet to lead him back to the chambers that were temporarily designated to hold the pilot. Rey watched him go silently before she turned her gaze on her grandmother.

“Grandmother, what is there to deliberate? The world is being ravaged. The Darkness has returned, and we are the only ones equipped to stop it. We must intervene,” Rey said, moving her gaze around the room to meet the Council’s eyes.

“Last I checked, the girl is not on the Council, Duchess,” Senator Bazine drawled. “She shouldn't be privy to this discussion. It's against the Council’s bylaws.”

Satine sighed, facing Rey. “There is nothing we can do, child. We are kept apart from them for a reason.”

“But the barrier is failing, Grandmother! We aren't being kept apart, not any longer. If we are to act, we must do so now, before it is too late.”

Satine shook her head. “You've always thought radically, my dear. I'm afraid Bazine is correct; you must leave the Council and I to talk.”

“The time for talking is soon going to end,” Rey pleaded. “You didn't see what I saw in his memories. There's--”

“Enough, Rey,” Satine snapped. “It's time for you to leave.”

Rey’s hazel eyes blazed nearly golden as she glared at her grandmother. “Yes. I believe you are correct.” She turned and stormed towards the door, throwing it open and exiting towards the newly designated prison of the palace.

\---

“It's-- You're the one who saved me, right?”

Rey rolled her eyes and shushed the man. “Gather your things and be ready to depart an hour past sundown. I will return by then.”

“Wait, what? What's happening after sundown?” Poe asked, catching Rey’s vambrace. 

She yanked it from his grip in fear of activating some new magic again and sighed. “I'm helping you get to the front.”

“The front-- Of the war? Why would you do that?”

“Because I'm coming with you,” Rey supplied, and the pilot’s jaw dropped as she exited the chamber, pulling the door closed behind her with a heavy thunk. She was vaguely aware of his muffled shouts in protest but didn't care enough to actually take note.

The fortress was next door to the palace for easy access to the armory, and Rey silently thanked the Force for the proximity. It would make fetching Poe and getting to the boat hidden on the other side of the Isle easier.

Rey gazed up at the top of the fortress. She had only one obstacle left now, the means of ascending to the top of the fortress to get inside. The only entrance and exit were sealed at sundown every night, leaving anyone looking to break in with a near-impossible feat.

Rey took a shaky breath in and stared down at her hands, at the shining vambraces covering her forearms. If she could summon whatever that was, surely she could scale the fortress. Then, she stepped towards the fortress with her mind blazing. 

Her hands were quick to find grips on the stones, feet slower but still fast enough for progress to be made efficiently. Rey found herself just about halfway up to the top of the tower when her right hand slipped from where she had wedged it, and, as a result, her feet slipped on the slick stones. 

Rey wasn't sure how long she dangled from the side of the fortress by her left hand, but she was praying, eyes slammed shut, for something to help her in this situation. 

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a stone shatter and crumble. It was near where her right hand had been, and Rey slowly lifted herself so that her hand could grip the newfound hole in the fortress. She stared upwards, then, hopeful that whatever had happened would recreate itself. 

Sure enough, with more concentration and vehement prayers, more stones snapped inwards at the same pace Rey was able to climb. Within minutes, she was standing at the top of the fortress, watching the fires and torches of Jakku begin to burn beneath her in the blazing sunset.

Rey found herself in front of the slayer of the Darkness, the mysterious saber, after grabbing new armor and her usual battlestaff from the armory. 

“It's yours to wield, Rey.”

Rey spun, brandishing her staff. “Who's there?”

“Take the saber,” the disembodied voice continued. It sounded male. “Stop the Darkness. This is your purpose.”

The saber, strangely enough, began to levitate from its stand. 

“Will it to be at your side, Rey. It will obey.”

Rey closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling the saber to her hand. This is insane, she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by the cool sensation of metal being pressed into her palm. 

The saber had moved into her hand. It had worked.

“These are your first steps, Rey,” the voice whispered, fading as it spoke.

“Wait,” Rey said. “Who are you?”

Silence was the only answer she received.

Frowning, she put the saber on her hip, attaching it to the double-stranded belt that held the sand-worn armor together as she began to ascend the stairs to exit the the fortress. She had gotten what she came for, plus a legendary weapon that she had no idea how to use.

Exiting was much easier than entering the fortress. Within five minutes, she was back in Poe’s presence. Thankfully, the pilot had listened and readied himself for their moment to escape.

Rey nudged him in the direction of the stables and began to take strides towards their destination.

“So, uh,” Poe whispered, “why are you helping me?”

A dozen replies spawned in her mind. She thought it over, the silence heavy in the moments she thought. 

“It is our sacred duty to protect the world from the Darkness. If none of my sisters will fulfill our mission, I must,” Rey recited the statement she had ingrained into her head since she had decided to escape.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “But--”

“But nothing. Do you want to leave this island or not?” Rey snapped, turning to face him.

Shocked at her abruptness, Poe nodded. “Lead the way, then-- I didn't catch your name.”

Rey frowned, beginning to walk again towards the stables. “I did not throw my name. Is that something your culture does? How would you--”

“It's a metaphor,” Poe interrupted, struggling to keep pace with her long strides. “My name’s--”

“I know your name, Poe Dameron. I heard it at your questioning.”

“Oh. Well, alright.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, awkwardness polluting the air. The stables were in sight when Rey paused. The torches were burning, and Rey could see shadows floating through the open panes of the outer wall.

“Damn it,” she whispered, pulling Poe aside. “Senator Padmé is still inside the stables. It'll look questionable if I take two horses, especially now that it's after sundown.”

Poe glanced towards the stables. “What if I caused a distraction?”

“A distraction? Like what?”

“I don't know. Take a torch and set fire to something, start yelling, just about anything could suffice.”

“We don't cause damage to anything. It's wrong to destroy when you won't be the one to rebuild it,” Rey shot back, scowling. “I'll take care of this. Stay here, stay hidden.”

Rey pushed past him without another word, heading towards the stable. She wrapped her cloak closer to her body and crossed her arms, hoping to hide the armor she wore from the Senator. 

“Oh, Rey,” Padmé greeted, smiling broadly. “How nice to see you. What're you doing out here at this hour?”

Rey paused in the doorway of the stables and smiled softly. “I couldn't sleep. I wanted to come see Poppy, thought she would help ease my mind.”

Poppy huffed from her stall further down. Rey had adopted the horse when she was young, after Leia had begun training her, and the two had quickly bonded.

“Don't let my presence stop you, dear. I'll be out momentarily. I'm just brushing Naberrié one last time before I head home,” Padmé assured her as she stepped back into her horse’s stall with a brush in hand. 

“Thank you, Senator,” Rey said.

She heard the lady click her tongue before her voice wafted into the hall. “Please, Rey, call me Padmé.”

Rey didn't voice a response, only checked to see that the senator had indeed disappeared into the horse’s stall. Quickly, she gathered the necessary materials and loaded them onto Poppy with ease. Poppy, mercifully, didn't rebel against Rey or her actions. 

She led the horse from her stall and, for security, checked one last time to see if the senator had emerged from her stall. Thankfully, she hadn't. She pulled another horse, Bee, from his stall and led the two to the exit, to where Poe was waiting. 

“Hurry up,” Rey hissed at him as he leisurely took his time getting onto Bee. 

“Sorry,” Poe said apologetically. “I've never ridden a horse before.”

“Rule one, don't get thrown off,” Rey quipped, turning Poppy towards the direction of the boat she had found and readied.

Poe stayed near her, Bee’s hoofs beating the ground as Rey and Poppy led the way. 

The journey was roughly five minutes to get to the makeshift harbor. Bless the Force, though, because Poe was chatting up Bee rather than Rey now. 

Not that Rey bore any ill will towards the pilot, she just didn't care for his tendency to talk and talk and talk. She remembered when he was first summoned to her grandmother’s throne room for his questioning.

“So, who talks first? You talk first?” Poe asked, a mischievous smirk on his face as he stared up at the stony expression of the Duchess. 

His chattiness was incessant. Rey, as someone who preferred the solitary retreat of sparring with Leia or Jyn, the only noise the sounds of clashing weapons, was already weary of the pilot’s conversationalist demeanor.

The quiet sloshing of waves hitting against the rocky edges of the islands soon blocked out Poe’s talking. 

“What's that?” Poe asked.

“That,” Rey said, “is our way off the Isle.”

The boat was small, wooden, and seemingly scavenged from the surrounding area. It looked rickety, with sails sewn together from what looked like multicolored scraps, and Poe couldn't help his expression. 

“You do know how to sail, don't you?”

“What? Of course, I know how to sail. I just, y’know, haven't done it in a while. I mainly fly things now,” Poe countered. 

Rey huffed and crossed her arms. “Ready the boat, then. I'll unload the supplies.”

Poe, without complaint this time, walked towards the boat and began to slowly recall his sailing knowledge. Rey watched from her spot next to the horses, and she pulled the supplies down carefully. 

A torch burned from what looked to be someone on horseback riding towards them. Rey panicked, pulling her staff from her back, but she hesitated when she saw Leia. 

“Rey,” she cried. “Child, how could you leave without saying goodbye?”

“I thought you'd try to stop me,” Rey explained, hugging the older woman once she dismounted.

“I-- I wouldn't. I won't. I'm here to tell you something important, something you need to know before you go,” Leia stated, grabbing Rey’s shoulders.

Rey nodded. “You have my attention.”

“You'll need to find someone once you get to the mainland,” Leia said, her voice breaking. “He’ll be able to help you find the Darkness and help you defeat it.”

“And who is this man?”

A lone tear rolled down Leia’s cheek as she broke into a sad smile. “He’s--” She sighed. “I knew him as Han. Han Solo. He fought in the first war against the Darkness, that's how we met.” At Rey’s confusion, she continued reluctantly, “He came to this island years ago, and I broke our sacred code. I had relations with him, I hid him away on the far side of the island, where we lived in secret happiness. I had a child, a son…”

Rey cocked her head to the side, unsure of what Leia was saying.

“Satine found out not soon after that. She kept it quiet, mercifully, but on the condition that I give my son to Han and send them back to their world and leave ours in peace. I couldn't give up the only life I've known, Rey,” Leia whispered, her traitorous tears falling rapidly now. “They left in the same ship Han sailed in on. He called it the Falcon, after my hunting companion that he came to know when he lived here. He said it'd always remind him of me.”

“You… You have a son? A mate?” Rey questioned, still shocked.

“Yes. Yes, Rey, if what this pilot says is true, then you must go. You must find my son, find my Han, and make sure they are safe if you decide to leave and aid the pilot. I've grown too old to throw myself into helping causes now, but you,” Leia smiled weakly as she spoke, “can turn the tide of this war back to the Light.”

Rey shook her head. “If I'm to go, why isn't my grandmother here to tell me this?”

“She's delaying the Council from bringing the pilot back for more questioning in order to allow your escape and sent me in her stead. Someone had to be here to assure you that this is the right path for you; this is your fate, Rey,” Leia said, brushing her hand against Rey’s cheek. “You have the saber that will kill the Darkness in any being, don't you?”

Rey nodded, hand moving to the satchel on her back to grasp the mechanical cylinder, snugly pressed between her staff and her back. “Yes.”

“Good, good. When it is time, you'll know how to use it,” Leia assured her. Another tear fell. “It's time for you to depart now. I sense that the others are on their way to bring Poe back to the palace.”

Rey nodded again, her eyes threatening to leak tears as she pulled away from Leia and towards the ship that Poe was readying.

“Oh, wait!” Leia said, closing the distance between the two. She pressed a cord of leather with a hunk of clear crystal into her palm. “Jyn said to give this to you. It's kyber, a proponent of the Force. It will help you.”

Rey stared at the necklace and shook her head. “This is hers-- I might not return.”

“You must go,” Leia said, shoving Rey’s shoulder. “I can hear the others; they're coming for him.”

“Rey!” Poe yelled. “We’re ready to go.”

Rey turned to look at him, but she fixed her gaze on Leia. “I-- Why didn't you tell me before?”

Leia smiled sadly. “Because I tried to forget. Now, you have a chance to give closure to my family. Save the world, Rey. But if you can, tell my husband and son that I love them.”

Rey nodded, hugging Leia tightly. 

“Be careful in the world of men, Rey. They do not deserve you,” Leia whispered into her ear.

Rey sighed and pulled away, smiling brokenly to Leia. “I'll return soon. Give my love to my grandmother.”

Leia nodded. 

Rey turned, then, not looking back, and stepped onto the rickety wooden boat that Poe had readied. 

“Ready to go?” Poe questioned.

Wordlessly, Rey nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we have it. I might post the next part. I think there'll be three total. Let me know whatcha thought.
> 
> Thanks y'all.


End file.
